


Welcome To The Show

by ElectricFoxx



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricFoxx/pseuds/ElectricFoxx
Summary: I write during graveyard shifts where I do literally nothing for six hours, get ready for some fun writing where some of it won't even make sense.You get thrown into a familiar world other than your own thanks to somebody testing out the extent of his alchemical powers, and thanks to it, you get to go on fun adventures with your favorite characters brought to life in front of you. Maybe you'll come to adjust to living in this strange world, and gain some companions along the way.*WARNING: BECAUSE AUTHOR IS VERY TIRED AND DOESN'T KNOW WHERE THIS STORY WILL GO, FOR ALL EXPLICIT PURPOSES, ALL CHARACTERS THAT MIGHT BE CONSIDERED FOR A ROMANCE AT A LATER TIME WILL BE 18 YEARS OF AGE AT THE VERY LEAST, DESPITE IT NOT BEING CANON WITH THE TIMELINE.***WARNING: FEW GRAPHIC SCENES IN FIRST CHAPTER**





	1. Chapter 1

You couldn’t believe this was happening. All you were doing was relaxing with one of your favourite books in your living room, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood on in the background. It was a completely normal day off for you. Then you were swallowed into the ground, gripped tight by an odd multitude of blurry, childlike hands, surrounded by a bright flash of red light. Within less than ten seconds, you were gone. You weren’t sure where you were, but it sure as hell wasn’t (hometown). That much was obvious, especially since it was literally just a big white expanse of nothingness for a bit.

It takes a few moments of still panic before you remember to breathe, dropping your book at your feet and then frantically looking around your surroundings for something, anything, that could have been different. There. Right behind you. A large door was covered with strange symbols that looked vaguely familiar to you, yet in your panic you couldn’t quite place it.

“How strange. You are not from our world. What are you doing here?” A voice comes from seemingly everywhere around you, but you can tell that its origin is coming from just opposite the door. It is a being made of the same nothingness that surrounds you, yet there is a faint outline to it that looks to be the same material that the hands from earlier were made of. The blank thing smiled and held its hand out to you.

“No matter! You’re here now and to go through to the other side with these secrets, I must take something from you. So, what shall you end up losing I wonder?” You blink a few times before you start to feel a tingling in your arms. It began at your fingertips, yet as soon as it came, it was gone and was instead replaced by a searing pain that shot up all the way to your shoulders. A screech was torn from your throat as you feel your flesh beginning to unravel, ripping away from you and replacing the blank being’s lack of arms. The pain lasts for a few seconds more before it becomes a slight pain in your shoulders where there are now just gaping wounds where your appendages used to be.

“Time for you to go now!” And before you know it, you are dragged, still screaming, into the door behind you by the same hands that had grabbed you before. You’re surrounded by darkness for a few seconds before what looks like bright white film unravels just above your head, flashing past you. While it’s seemingly all too fast for you to actually see anything, you can feel the abundance of information being forced into your head, making it feel as though it’s going to split in half before this is over. You can feel yourself screaming, swearing, struggling, yet you can hear no sound aside from a ringing in your ears. As you grow closer to the glowing origin of the film, the ringing grows louder, and you feel yourself losing consciousness from the pain. Or is it from the loss of blood at this point? Nevertheless, it is causing you great distress, and you pray to yourself that this is all really just a horrible nightmare that you will wake up from when you reach that light.

Yeah, no, that doesn’t happen. You do at least manage to find yourself in a position where you’re laying on solid ground. Not that it’s comfortable, but it is at least better than floating in a void. Now if only your head would stop spinning, then maybe you would be able to sit up without the fear of vomiting all over the nearest object. Very faintly, you can hear someone yell, and then you hear pounding by your head as though someone were running closer. No, you don’t want to open your eyes, your head still feels like splitting open. You do however let out a groan when someone places their hand at your neck - presumably looking for a pulse. Then you’re picked up - Good Lord, how many times are you going to be picked up in this period of time - and hurried off somewhere. You’re not too sure where you’re headed, since you finally pass out into sweet, blissful sleep after the whole ordeal.

...

Your dreams are haunted with whatever images were shoved into your brain in that weird abyss, some of them familiar, some of them covered in strange symbols similar to the ones that were on that door. However, all of them have a single similarity; they only flash in front of you before moving on to the next image. The show seems to go on for eternity before you blink and suddenly your eyes are actually open again. A few seconds pass by before your body catches up and you're sent back into a similar agony you felt before passing out. You swear under your breath, gritting and grinding your teeth together. Nothing around you seems familiar, but at least it's much more comfortable than where you had previously woken up the last few times. You're in an actual bed, and your wounds are bandaged rather decently, if a bit tight. Nobody else is in the room it seems, but there is a glass of water on the bedside table. Ah yes. Drink some water using your now nonexistent arms and hands to lift it to your mouth. Genius. 

Despite the pain you are currently in, you manage to shimmy yourself back against the headboard of the bed until you're sitting up and can get a better look at what's around you. It's a very clean room, aside from the single table in the corner covered in various books and the odd piece of paper with something scrawled on it. There's a green bookshelf beside the table, and it too looks like it is chock full of books, though you couldn't tell what they were on. A lonely green wardrobe sat on the opposite side of the room. It's pretty dusty and the paint job has quite a few chips taken out of it. Other than that and a few paintings on the wall... Nope, it was pretty barren. Not that you really minded or had room to judge; whomever the room belonged to was the person that saved you after you were suddenly zapped here. Odd. Now that you're thinking about it, this room looks familiar to you. And that door earlier, along with the weird blank creature... A lot of this stuff bore a striking resemblance to the show you had just been watching literally seconds before you had been taken. What the hell? There was no way you were where you were thinking of, that's gotta be impossible. It's a fictional place! So, either you were going insane, or you were really just ripped from your cozy little world and thrown into a world that was in the middle of a war with most of the surrounding countries, and you had already lost both of your arms in here. Seems reasonable enough. Just as you're starting to question your sanity however, the door across from you starts to slowly open with a squeak, sure to reveal the person that helped you.


	2. Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation/notes and hopeful planning.

Hi everyone who comes across this story! I just wanted to give a quick update to this and let everyone know what exactly is going on.  
I was originally really excited to write this story, I just didn’t have the time. Then it was the other way around when COVID first started affecting my state. And now it’s back to motivation with no time. I’m currently working on another story for a class, so that one will be my top priority for now, but once I’ve finished those classes I will hopefully have time to devote to writing more chapters for this!  
The storyline isn’t really planned out too much since I really need to rewatch Brotherhood so I can put it into a timeline, but I do have plans that I look forward to showing in future chapters!  
I believe that’s all I hoped to write out for this, thank you all for being understanding and patient with me, I hope you all enjoy what I have planned when you get to read the upcoming chapters.


End file.
